Love Fail
by hadleys-girl
Summary: Chase is engaged to Leila Cuddy OC , Lisa's rambunctous sister, but Wilson is in love with her. 13 still has feelings for Foreman, but Foreman likes someone else. Cameron has feelings for Hayley OC. Hayley OC loves 13, who hates her. Epic love fail.
1. Nightmares? Or Humerous Pranks?

Twas the final night of Hannukah, and all throughout Princeton-Plainsboro, not a doctor was stirring, except Dr. Wilson…

As he packed his bag, a plan slowly brewed, and he slowly walked to the door, the woman of his dreams plastered in his mind.

Leila Cuddy was walking home from the hospital, when Wilson slowly followed her. She gazed upon her engagement ring, when Wilson came behind her.

"Wilson? What're you do-" And he hit her over the head with a bat.

When Leila next awoke, she was tied to a chair in her own home. She looked around and saw Wilson standing in front of the window, a long knife glistening in the moonlight.

"Wilson? What're you doing?" She asked, her normally calm persona showing her fear.

"You… It should've been me…" Was his only reply as he stabbed her.

* * *

"LEILA!" Chase shouted as he woke up.

The dark haired girl sat up. "Hey, what's wrong baby? I'm right here." She pushed his hair out of his sweaty face. "Just a dream sweetie, ok?"

Chase looks at her, relief clear across his face. "Yeah, I guess." He picks up his watch, and sighs. "Time for work." He gets up, and the two get dressed.

* * *

At the hospital, Hayley House, House's overly happy little sister, opens a file and reads through the case. As her diagnostics team, Eric Foreman, Remy Hadly, and Lawrence Kutner come in, she throws a file on the table. "Okay, we got a good one."

Foreman looks through it. "This isn't even a case. Its a man who got drunk and hallucinated."

"He's right Hayley, it doesn't look like much." Kutner reluctantly agrees.

Hayley smiles, "Well, he's never touched alchohol before. He's perfectly clean. Yet his liver is failing, and he has sharp pains all over his body."

The three look at each other. "Ok, so it must be neurological." Foreman says.

"Or it could be psychological. Might be crazy." Kutner says.

"....." Thirteen doesn't answer.

"Whats wrong? Not in a talkative mood?" Hayley says.

"... Sorry... just a headache." Thirteen says.

"Okay then... Well, go get an MRI to search for a neurological problem." Hayley says happily.

The three walk out. "Wait Foreman."

Foreman walks back in. "What is it Hayley?"

"Did you tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"That you took her off the damn placebo!" She says, unhappily.

"Oh well... No. We're only friends, but I want her to be okay." He says.

".... Fine. But I hope you know what you did is inexcusable."

He nods.

"Alright. Get the hell outta here and help your colleagues." She playfully remarks.

He smiles and walks out.

* * *

Chase and Leila walk into the hospital, part ways, and get to work. Leila walks into the Oncology department, and into the office her and Wilson share. "Morning boss." She exclaims peppily.

"Morning Leila." Wilson says as he puts a coffee on her desk.

"So, we sent out our wedding invitations, and we didn't get an RSVP from you. So Chase and I printed up another one for you." She hands him an invitation.

Wilson smiles. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." He hands her a file. "Time for your rounds."

"Okay. I'm glad I was promoted to Head Nurse, less stressful. More time to help the patients too." She grabs the file and walks out.

Wilson sighs and walks out, toward House's office.

Leila begins her rounds, eagerly awaiting to take her vows in 3 months, 2 days, 12 hours... Damn the girl's upset.

* * *

House throws his ball against the wall as his team walks in. "Uhh, House?" Cameron says.

"What? Can't you see I'm playing with my balls?" House says impatiently.

"Do we have a case, or not?" Chase asks.

"I'm gonna go with, not." House says as he continues to throw the ball.

"So what do we do?" Taub says.

"Go do clinic duty or something." House says annoyed. "Now get out."

The three sigh and walk out.

And so the drama begins...

"House?" Wilson says as he walks in.

"What!?" He shouts.

"I have a problem. Its about Leila." Wilson sighs heavily. "She's marrying the wrong guy!"

"So says you. They seem to be quite happy together. Everyone says so." House says. "Now are you done?"

"N-"

"Correction, you can continue talking, but I'm gonna walk away." House limps out.

"Ugh. Maybe I'll talk to Cameron." Wilson walks out.

* * *

Hayley walks to the elevator as her team comes back. "Nothing shows up in the MRI. Brains fine." Foreman says.

"Could be pancreatic cancer, explains the-" Thirteen starts.

"No, wouldn't fit." Hayley says. She pushes the button, and the three walk into the elevator.

"Actually, it would." Kutner says. "We have several things that point to it, indicators tell us whats wrong."

Hayley sighs. "Yeah, whatever, fine. Test." She says.

"Hey, you're the newbie here. You'll get used to us PPTH doctors." Kutner says happily as the elevator dings, and they all walk out.

"Yeah, I guess..." She smiles. "First, do a biopsy of the pancreas to confirm, okay?"

The three nod and walk away.

"I told her pancreatic cancer, and she blew me off. Kutner tells her and its okay?" Thirteen says annoyed.

"Hey, give her time. You weren;t so pleasant when you first came around either." Kutner says.

Foreman laughs. "Well, I've got a clinical trial to run, can you kids run the biopsy?"

"Yeah." Kutner replys.

Foreman walks away, and Thirteen's eyes follow him as he leaves.

"If you like him, tell him." Kutner says.

"Wh-what? I don't like him." She stammers.

"And I'm sure you do." Kutner smiles and walks away.

* * *

Cuddy walks out of her office, and puts her lab coat on. Wilson walks over to her.

"Hey Lisa, can I talk to you? Its about your sister."

"Sure James." She says as she walks.

"I... I still love her." He blurts.

"You... WHAT? You two broke up years ago." Cuddy remarks.

"I.. I Know. I thought I was over her but I got the wedding invite, and... I don't want her to be Mrs. Robert Chase, I want her to be Mrs. James Wilson."

* * *

A/N- Tell me how it is, I thought its pretty good.

-Hayley


	2. Drama is so Dramatic

So as the day goes by, exciting as ever, House and Wilson go to lunch. Wilson seems quiet, and doesn't really talk.

"Okay, whats wrong?" House says as he eats.

"What do you mean?" Wilson says with a fake smile.

"You are acting un-Wilson-ish. Its just not you. Is Leila that important to you?" House sips his soda.

".... Yeah, I guess so. I'm in love with her House."

* * *

Hayley sighs and sips her coffee. Foreman walks into her office. "Did you tell her?"

"Yeah, I told her. She freaked out..." Foreman sighs. He sits at her desk. "What'll I do?"

Hayley sighs and rubs her head. "Okay, get an MRI of her brain. See what the problem is. I'll keep Kutner busy so he doesn't get suspicious, okay pumpkin?" She says as she faces him. "Or are you going to royally eff that up to?"

"No Hayley, I won't screw up." He smiles. "What do I do if I find something?"

"Call me, and maybe I won't fire you for your incompetence." She smiles again and shoos him out.


End file.
